


Piel sobre piel

by Noctulier



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Brudick - Freeform, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pain, Romance, Slow Burn, Universo alternativo – Donde los dibujos o tatuajes que se haga tu alma gemela se refleja en tu piel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que toda marca hecha en la piel de tu alma gemela esta destinada a reflejarse en tu piel.Y para desgracia de Bruce, su piel estaba empezando a dibujar el tatuaje que Dick se había hecho.Brudick / AU-Soulmates
Relationships: Batman/Nightwing, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Piel sobre piel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinty2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinty2000/gifts).



Bruce no tenía alma gemela.

Lo supo en el momento en el que murieron sus padres. No sintió ninguna conexión con nadie más, no había amor, solo soledad. Bruce murió el mismo día que ellos fallecieron. Durante mucho tiempo había anhelado ver su piel cubierta por marcas hechas por su destinada, pero estas jamás aparecieron.

Sus padres murieron sin tener el privilegio de ver su piel siendo usada como pizarra por la persona que lo amaba. No tuvieron el orgullo de ver las líneas tenues, traviesas e iridiscentes de un garabato hecho por otra persona. Durante ocho años de espera su piel se mantuvo desnuda y estéril.

No había corazones, dibujos ni nombres. No había nada.

—Pronto aparecerá—le decía su madre tratando de consolarlo siempre que lo encontraba frente al espejo buscando alguna marca en él— a veces tardan en llegar. Bruce quiso creer en eso, sin embargo, con forme pasaban los días, meses y años su esperanza iba menguando y al final después del accidente, la esperanza desapareció por completo. A partir de ese momento, él supo que nadie jamás lo amaría. Recordaba a ver visto como a una compañera se le formo un paisaje de acrílico en la mejilla en medio de la clase de ciencias, haciéndola sonrojar y como en los vestidores de hombres uno de sus amigos había dibujado un cochecito con plumón fresco cerca de su ombligo y como su destinado le correspondía, haciendo aparecer otro auto en uno de sus pectorales.

Todos tenían a alguien, menos él.

No había familia y tampoco nadie que lo amara. 

. .

— ¿Eso es un dibujo?—le había señalado Talia acariciando su espalda después de yacer juntos en la cama. Él dejo de vestirse pero no se dignó a mirarse al espejo.

—No—había viajado por todo el mundo sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba buscado. De todas formas no importaba donde ni con quien estuviera, siempre se sentía solo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que conociera a Ra´s y se estableciera por un tiempo en Nanda Parbat.

—Parece una araña—insistió ella con cierto recelo en la voz. No era secreto para nadie que Talia estaba enamorada de él y que Ra´s lo consideraba el tan esperado sucesor de su imperio de asesinos, aunque la alma gemela de su hija se encontraba en la misma organización, dibujando tatuajes magníficos con la esperanza de que ella lo correspondiera.

El carraspeo, acariciando la zona que Talia acariciaba. Se puso de pie y se examinó.

—Es un hematoma.

— ¿Y desde cuando los hematomas tienen patas?—ella se levantó de la cama, abrazándolo por la espalda. Bruce miro inexpresivo los bordes dorados de las marcas de Talia, o mejor dicho, los tatuajes que Slade se había hecho a sí mismo y que ahora se reflejaban en la piel de la mujer a su lado.

—Es sangre—contesto no hallando otra explicación—. las arterias seguramente estaban hinchadas.

—Mmm—Talia le besó el hombro— ¿Qué se siente no tener un alma gemela?

_«Soledad»._

—Nada—dijo terminando de vestirse. Talia suspiro y volvió a la cama.

—Desearía no tener, odio estar atada a un imbécil.

Una molestia amarga se apodero de Bruce, quizás ella no diría eso si no tuviera alma gemela, o tal vez no. Para las personas como ellos era mejor nacer sin ningún vínculo, sin nada que los mantuviera atados a alguien o algo.

Un par de veces más Talia señalo figuras marchitas en su tez, por lo que se aseguró de tener completamente cubierto su cuerpo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. No quería que alguien le diera esperanzas de algo que era imposible.

. .

—Veo que una de sus heridas de nuevo tiene una forma animal, señor—dijo Alfred, trayendo gasas para las heridas que le habían hecho los hombres del pingüino.

—Son las venas, Alfred— le contesto medio suspirando medio riendo.

— ¿Venas? Puedo decirle señor que en todo el tiempo que he tratado heridas, jamás había visto cortadas con forma de elefante—Bruce estaba comenzando a cansarse de dar la misma respuesta. De vez en cuando su cuerpo presentaba raras anomalías en su piel, donde había marcas de cortes o moretones sobresalían extrañas líneas o garabatos muy tenues color azul o negro; pero él no les prestaba atención, eran heridas y la sangre a veces se le coagulaba de manera extraña en el cuerpo.

No quería obsesionarse con algo o alguien que no existía.

_°•°•°•°•°_

Dick tenía alma gemela.

Era un bebe de apenas unas horas de nacido cuando presento su primera marca y desde ese momento hasta sus cuatro años, no pararon de aparecer. Toda clase de trazos adornaron su piel, castillos, aviones, bosques, peces… _murciélagos_. Cada que veía un dibujo quería responder, no obstante, al ser solo un bebé, solo podía retratar volubles líneas sin forma alguna. Un infructuoso intento de imitar los tatuajes de delicado trazo que le brotaban de su tez.

Sus padres reían al ver su rostro rechoncho enrojecido por la desesperación.

—Tranquilo, ya tendrás tiempo de responder—recordaba con amor las palabras de su mamá, que le llamaba la atención cada que trataba de correr a hacerse un intento de dibujo. Le llevo tiempo aprender a escribir, sin embargo, cuando por fin aprendió se dedicó a trazar líneas apenas vivibles con un viejo plumón gastado que le había regalado Haly.

Pero algo pasó.

Su alma gemela dejó de adornar su piel. Dick no se rindió y siguió tratando de dibujar cosas en su piel.

No funcionó. Su alma gemela no respondía.

. .

Dick pensó que su alma gemela había muerto.

Sin embargo guardo la esperanza de que no fuera verdad. A lo largo de los meses su cuerpo empezó a presentar moretones y marcas de golpes que no eran suyas. A él le gustaba pensar que eran de su alma gemela.

Desconocía la razón de sus heridas, pero en el afán de ayudarlo, comenzó a adornar sus moretones, dibujando animales o cosas graciosas en ellos.

. .

Tenía ocho años cuando sus padres murieron. Cayeron al vació sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Los policías estaban acordonando la zona y Haly estaba peleando con las trabajadoras sociales que querían llevárselo.

—Lo siento—había escuchado esa palabra más de veinte veces esa noche, casi quería arrancarse los oídos para no escucharla más. Nadie podía entender cómo se sentía, ningún presente había visto morir a su familia frente a sí, no sentían el dolor ni el desgarre de la soledad, solo eran una bola de pretenciosos intentando fingir que sabían cómo se sentía. 

Levantó la mirada.

Su corazón se apretó. Dick agradecía las palabras de consuelo, pero no creía en ellas, sin embargo, por alguna razón las palabras del hombre frente a él le parecieron sinceras. Quizás era porque sus ojos parecían más tristes y turbios que los suyos, como si algo lo estuviera destazando por dentro.

. .

Dick no lloró en el funeral, pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera para que el hombre a su lado comprendiera su dolor.

. .

Bruce Wayne era el nombre que lo había acogido. El impresionante billonario, playboy, dueño de toda Gotham terminó reconociéndolo como su protegido.

_°•°•°•°•°_

Bruce estaba sorprendido. Ver a Robin corriendo aceleradamente por los tejados, lo maravillaba igual que lo horrorizaba. Había acogido al niño con la intensión de hacer justicia, de no permitir que otro niño de ocho años se cubriera de dolor. No había esperado ganar un compañero con ello.

— ¡Batman los veo!—dijo Dick a través del comunicador. Robin estaba a cuatro edificios de distancia, pero aun así lo veía, su colorido traje era demasiado llamativo para ocultarse en las sombras.

—Quédate en posición, entrare por atrás—ordenó, saltando al vacío.

La misión fue completada con éxito, aunque Dick se había lastimado el hombro cuando lo cubrió desde el aire. Volaba con extrema rapidez, casi sin cuidado. Parecía querer acompañarlo sin importar que tan dura y difícil fuera la situación, no titubeaba ni se dejaba intimidar, era simplemente increíble.

De alguna manera no se dejaba alcanzar por la oscuridad.

. .

— ¿Bruce, puedo dormir aquí?—preguntó Dick asomando su pequeña cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Aun traía puesto el cabestrillo que le había puesto Alfred por precaución.

Él se limitó a asentir, la primera vez que Robin le había pedido dormir con él se había negado, nunca en su vida había dormido con alguien más, ni con sus padres ni con sus amantes.

O por lo menos no de manera no sexual.

Al final, termino aceptando al niño en su cama por las constantes pesadillas que lo atormentaban; Oír gritar a Dick era desgarrador. Le recordaba a si mismo durante la época en la que sus papás habían muerto. Sabía lo que Richard soñaba. Podía ver y sentir los cuerpos desangrándose en el suelo.

Dick se deslizó por las sabanas ocupando el lugar derecho de la cama.

—Bruce.

—Hmm.

— ¿Mañana podemos ver una película?

—Hmmjum.

—Bruce…

—Hmm.

— ¿No te sientes solo?—Bruce se giró viéndolo fijamente. Un espasmo lo sacudió ¿Qué es lo que quería decir?

—¿Qué?

—Sí ya sabes ¿No te sientes solo durmiendo en una cama tan grande como esta?—Dick se acostó boca arriba, agitando su brazo y piernas, simulando hacer un muñeco de nieve—Mira, puedo nada aquí y ni siquiera te he tocado.

Bruce se relajó.

—No, al contrario creo que es muy cómoda para dormir.

— ¿Por qué así no te caes de la cama?—preguntó sentándose en la cama, Bruce ocultó su sonrisa en la oscuridad.

—Nunca había pensado en eso, pero es un buen punto.

—No te lo había dicho…pero cuando llegue aquí me caí varias veces de la cama, hahaha.

— ¿Te caíste de la cama?—B se sorprendió.

—Sí—Dick resopló—Antes siempre dormía en el suelo del circo o en una colchoneta con mis papás. También cuando hacía mucho frio me dormía en medio de ellos para que no me resfriara.

— ¿Nunca habías dormido en una cama antes?—Dick hizo un sonido afirmativo.

—Una vez en uno de nuestros viajes en Europa. Mi papá tenía unos amigos allá y dormimos en su casa, yo me quede en el cuarto con el hijo del amigo de papá. Él tenía una litera y me dejo dormir arriba ¡Fue increíble! Sentí que dormí en las nubes.

— ¿Te caes en una cama normal pero no en una litera?

—Bueno… es que la cama tenía un barandal, sino me hubiera roto la cabeza.

Dick se rió, contagiando a Bruce. Sus risas mal disimuladas quebraron el silencio. Cuando de nuevo reino la paz, Richard se empezó a mover en la cama, pateando las sabanas y tallando su cara en la almohada.

—No tienes sueño—afirmó Bruce que intentaba cerrar los ojos.

—No—contestó sin remordimientos.

—Bruce.

—Hmmm.

— ¿Tienes alma gemela?

Instantáneamente la inquietud volvió a florecer en su pecho. El aire se hizo denso y la oscuridad se intensifico. Le costó mucho responder, por un momento fingió no escuchar la pregunta o estar dormido pero Dick no era tonto y seguiría insistiendo.

—No—replicó, saboreando la amargura en su boca—No tengo.

—Yo… creo que tampoco.

Él no contestó.

—Siempre me dibujo algo para llamar la atención pero no me responde—continuo Dick—creo que los dos somos huérfanos de todo ¿No crees?—B fingió reír.

—Sí, creo que lo somos.

Dick se quedó mirando el vacío unos segundos antes de bajar del colchón e irse corriendo, desconcertándolo.

—Dick—lo llamó, pero no se volteo a verlo. Estaba a punto de pararse cuando regreso con un plumón en la mano.

—Si no tenemos almas gemelas nosotros podemos ser almas gemelas—Bruce quiso decirle que eso no estaba tan bien del todo, sin embargo, existían las almas gemelas platónicas o fraternales, seres que no estaban destinados a amarse románticamente pero sí a quererse incondicionalmente por lo que prefirió quedarse callado.

Dick dibujó un murciélago más el signo positivo o de suma “+” al lado de una R en su pie, después le pidió la mano y él le extendió el brazo derecho, quedando así los 2 con unos dibujos a medio hacer.

— ¡Listo!—dijo contento—Ahora los dos tenemos los mismos dibujos ¿Te gusta?

Bruce se quedó estático, procesando todo. Por alguna razón la inquietud dejo de molestarlo, siendo remplazada por una sensación de ternura. Levanto la mano y le acaricio la cabeza.

—Sí, me gusta.

. .

Al día siguiente los dos amanecieron con 2 murciélagos en su cuerpo, uno en sus brazos y uno en sus pies, pero él prefirió ignorarlo.

A pesar de que los temblores volvieron a azorarlo, estrujando sus huesos.

. .

Dejó de usar playeras sin mangas y pantalones cortos.

De repente ver su piel desnuda ante la luz le daba pánico, más aún porque Dick solía vestir muy poca ropa. Cuando estaba en casa solo usaba un short corto y una camiseta sencilla, corriendo desclaso por todos los pasillos y escaleras, haciendo dibujos en sus cicatrices.

Le provocaba ansiedad ver la plenitud de Dick al alcance de su mano, verlo brillar sin estar pudriéndose en oscuridad.

Las palabras tiernas dichas por Dick se habían convertido en una maldición para él, persiguiéndolo sin darle descanso.

—Sé que tu nombre es Batman, pero si te sigues quedando encerrado y sin dejar que te pegue el sol voy a empezar a creer que de verdad eres un vampiro—dijo Richard columpiándose de cabeza en el candelabro.

— ¡Maestro Dick!—exclamó alarmado Alfred antes de que pudiera decir algo— ¡Baje de ahí en este mismo instante!

— ¡Alfred!—protestó.

— ¡Ahora!

A veces aunque él era el supuesto tutor del niño, se sentía más como un hermano mayor que como un padre, era incapaz de regañar a Dick. Lo consentía en exceso. Sí Richard quería comer papas, él le conseguía las mejores del mercado para todo un año, si deseaba algún objeto o juguete solo tenía que tronar los dedos para conseguirlo en un instante, aunque quizá lo peor del asunto era que Dick nunca pedía nada de eso. No exigía ni arrebataba, solo se sentaba delante de él con una sonrisa extendida esperando un poco de atención a cabio de todo su amor, haciéndolo sentir culpable. La paternidad le sentaba fatal y Alfred era el que se tenía que hacer cargo de la mayoría de veces, justo como ahora.

—Bruce—apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la mirada cuando Dick agitó el candelabro y se lanzó a sus brazos— ¡Me atrapaste!—rió retorciéndose entre sus manos igual que un pajarito hiperactivo.

Se quedó en silencio, enojado y saber que decir por varios segundos antes de reprenderlo.

— ¡Richard!

— ¡Bruce!—volvió a nombrarlo en un grito como si estuviera jugando con él.

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? Pudiste haberte lastimado, ese candelabro tiene más de ochenta años—Dick se encogió ligeramente, contrayendo su cuello similar a una tortuga que se escondía en su caparazón mientras fruncía los labios.

—Lo siento—murmuró frunciendo los labios—es solo que extraño volar, usaba el trapecio diario cuando entrenaba con mis papás.

Bruce casi retrocedió, sintiéndose horrorizado de haberlo regañado.

—Te compraré un trapecio—aseveró colocando a Dick en el suelo—y mandare a modificar el jardín y la cueva para instalar cuanto equipo necesites para practicar como lo hacías antes de venir aquí.

Los ojos de Dick refulgieron, brillando tan fuerte que el azul de su iris se volvió zafiro.

— ¿¡En serio!?

—Sí—contestó maravillado por la reacción del niño.

— ¡Gracias B!—Dick lo abrazo por la cintura. Él no supo cómo corresponder el gesto, por lo que solo le acaricio la cabeza, revolviéndole brevemente el pelo.

— ¿Sabes porque me arroje así del candelabro?

—No—dijo, callando el resto de sus pensamientos paranoicos.

—Porque sabía que me atraparías, siempre lo haces.

Y con esas simples palabras desapareció el tormento que lo azotaba por dentro.

De pronto todo volvía a estar bien.

_° • ° • ° •_ °

Dick se unió a los Teen Titans.

Él formó al grupo a pesar de la negativa de Batman. A Bruce le parecía un peligro que un grupo de niños corriera por todas las ciudades sin supervisión alguna, él se había reído. Ellos ya no se consideraban niños.

Algunos estaban cerca de la mayoría de edad y aunque algunos no lo estuvieran, poseían el suficiente raciocinio para tomar decisiones cruciales y salvar a la gente. Por algo los habían aceptado los otros héroes ¿No? Ya no eran simples sideckis, sino héroes independientes que estaban comenzando a hartarse de llamarse compañeros.

Con pesadez entro en la cueva llegando en el auto que Bruce le había regalado. Batman podía no aprobar su unión al grupo de jóvenes héroes, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo así que le había dado un auto con la finalidad de que al menos Dick pudiera transportarse entre ciudades.

Obviamente el carro traía un dispositivo de rastreamiento porque B era incapaz de dejarlo libre por completo.

En cuanto se estaciono se percató de la presencia de Bruce, encogido en una esquina mientras analizaba unas pruebas.

—Ya llegué—dijo al aire sin que Bruce le respondiera, aunque eso ya se lo esperaba— ¿Qué haces?—continuo mientras se despojaba de sus guantes. Otra vez él no respondió. Dick se acercó leyendo los artículos reflejados a un lado en la pantalla de la Batcomputer.

—Ah, Rupert Thorne ¿eh? Interesante—el silencio continuó, solo interrumpido por las gotas de agua que caían de las estalactitas y los chillidos ocasionales de los murciélagos— ¿Era eso con lo que necesitabas mi ayu…?

—Ya no es necesario—lo interrumpió osco—Está resuelto.

—Oh.

La convivencia entre ellos había empeorado hacia un tiempo, sus resientes salidas con su equipo parecían molestar a Bruce más de lo debido. Era tonto, Dick se sentía como un juguete que era disputado entre dos niños aunque B, no era ningún niño.

—Voy a hacer mi reporte.

—Lo harás mañana, ahora estoy usando la computadora—Dick carraspeó.

—Bueno, entonces analizare unas pruebas…

—También estoy usando el equipo de análisis.

Él no dijo nada apretando los dientes. No era un crío que se pondría a hacer berrinches.

—Estas usando todo ¿Verdad?—Bruce gruñó haciéndolo enojar aún más. Mierda, si quería estar _solo_ todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirlo. Se dio la vuelta, pensando en subir las escaleras, sin embargo se le ocurrió una idea.

—Tomare una ducha—Batman inmediatamente se tensó y Dick como el descarado que era, se despojó de su traje en medio de la cueva.

Bruce estaba de espaldas y no podía verlo, pero aun así lucía igual de tenso que una barra de acero, no parecía respirar. Dick se tomó el tiempo para colgar su leotardo dentro de la capsula de vidrio y caminar hacia el baño de la cueva. No sabía porque B lo evitaba tanto, quizá sea porque ya no tiene once años, sin embargo, se han visto desnudos más veces de las que puede recordar.

Además ambos son varones, no es como si él tuviera algo que ocultar. Tal vez sea porque él estaba creciendo.

O quizás era que simplemente odiaba el contacto humano.

. .

Pronto entendió que la aversión de Bruce era solo para él, puesto que no tenía ningún inconveniente al tocar o dejarse acariciar por alguien, tal y como lo indicaban los gemidos que sonaban a través de las paredes de la habitación de B, llegando hasta la suya. Una modelo de cabello rubio y largas piernas era seguramente la que estaba disfrutando el placer de compartir el lecho con Batman.

A decir verdad a él nunca le había importado que personas se acostaban con Bruce, sin embargo, algo estaba empezando a molestarlo. Le desagradaba ver como aquellas mujeres de pocos escrúpulos se aferraban a Bruce a la menor oportunidad, como frotaban sus pechos contra su brazo, balanceaban sus caderas contra su pierna o como fingían una tota excusa para tocarlo mientras que él, Dick Grayson, el chico con el que había vivido ya más de cinco años no podía ni rozarlo antes de que saltara incómodo.

De cierta manera el distanciamiento gradual de B lo estaba lastimando, entendía que ya no podía buscar afecto de manera tan recurrente y explicita como cuando era un niño, pero eso no quería decir que ya no lo necesitara.

Se mordió el labio.

Tal vez era hora de buscar un nuevo tipo de afecto.

. .

—Yo soy Batgirl—la chica de cabellos color zanahoria vestía un traje casero de colores morados y un escudo amarillo. A simple vista parecía tímida pero decidida al presentarse frente a ellos, declarándose responsable de los últimos dos golpes al tráfico de armas de Black Mask.

Batman no respondió y se dedicó a mirarla inquisitivamente. Robin se compadeció de ella, que parecía estar a punto de hervir por el nerviosísimo, su cara esta roja y sus suaves mejillas llenas de pecas eran iguales a dos cerezas. Él contuvo la respiración. Algo le dijo que esa compañía extra podía aliviar la fricción que estaba presente entre ellos y quizás algo más.

. .

Busco en Bárbara lo que no podía obtener de Bruce.

Su ansia de cariño y contacto humano fueron acrecentándose día a día, llenándolo de una ansia desgarradora. Bruce lo había alejado, pero él no era necesariamente su única fuente de amor.

Bárbara se volvió una parte fundamental de su vida. Ella le proveía de caricias, mimos y palabras de aliento, aligerando de alguna manera su carga. Ser un héroe de noche y chico ejemplar de día estaba matándolo. Era algo gracioso considerando que podía llevar su doble vida más fácil siendo niño que ahora siendo adolescente, tal vez tenía que ver con su desgaste emocional, puesto que aunque B no estuvo enojado con la llegada de Batgirl tampoco estuvo del todo de acuerdo.

Se mantenía relativamente serio cuando estaban con ella, pero al dejarla el ambiente entre ellos se espesaba como una bruma. Batman no le dirigía más palabras de las necesarias y era aún peor cuando se quedaban solos en la mansión. Ahí ni siquiera le hablaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron a esta parte gracias por leer :'D ♥️.  
> Sé que he tenido algo abandonado mi muro de fics, pero no se quedará así para siempre, sigo trabajando en nuevos proyectos aunque voy a paso de caracol 🐌.
> 
> En fin. Este fic será actualizado (si el destino así lo quiere) dentro de un mes, más o menos. Esto porque me falta retocar la otra parte del fic y editarla, pero como estoy trabajando actualmente en los OS de la BD week...  
> Bueno, ustedes ya se lo imaginarán.
> 
> De nuevo gracias por leer ♥️.


End file.
